stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Roraback
Andrew Roraback (born 1960) is an American politician adhering to the Republican Party, a Connecticut state legislator, and an aspirant to Congress. Roraback was born March 29, 1960, in Torrington, CT, and attended public schools there and in Litchfield, and then high school at the Hotchkiss School. He earned a B.A. from Yale University in 1983, and in 1987 a J.D. from the University of Virginia Law School. He is a descendent (three generations later) of the founder of Roraback and Roraback, and in 1988 joined that then century-plus-old Torrington law firm; he has continued there. In 1994, '96, and '98, he was elected to the Connecticut House of Representatives by the 64th Assembly District. (His district then included the north-west-corner towns of Cornwall, Goshen, Salisbury, Sharon, which provided about half of its population; the remainder of his constituents lived in Torrington, mostly outside the more densely populated south-central portion of that town"State map of Assembly Districts ... Adopted November 29, 1991", p.671, Connecticut State Register and Manual 1995, Secretary of the State, matches as to Torrington (to the extent that its resolution permits) "Find Legislator by Map - Torrington", retrieved 2012 May 18. The latter is linked by "State of Connecticut Districts -- Find Representative, Senator and Congressperson", retrieved 2012 May 18, which (appropriately) continues to reflect town/district associations from 2010 elections rather than those that have applied, or will, to conventions, primaries, and general elections in 2012. Thus the 1992-2002 Assembly boundary within Torrington must not grossly differ from the corresponding 2002-2012 one. -- and made up about one third of that city's population.)"1991 Congressional [sic Districting"], Connecticut Secretary of the State In 2000 Roraback was first elected senator for the 30th Senate District. (It then included the whole of Torrington, the rest of his former Assembly district, the whole of 8 more of the 26 towns in western Litchfield County, and parts of two more of them; Torrington and the district's portion of New Milford accounted for about 55% of the district's population.) In each of the five succeeding elections thru 2010, he was re-elected to the redistricted 30th Senate District. ( that district embraces a part of the city of Torrington similar to what had been in his Assembly district, 13 other Litchfield County towns, and the town of Brookfield in Fairfield County.)"2001 Congressional [sic Districting"], Connecticut Secretary of the State In June 2007 he was elected Deputy Minority Leader Pro Tempore and Minority Caucus Chairman of the State Senate. His General Assembly committee assignments include: * Environment Committee and Finance, Revenue & Bonding Committee (the Senate ranking member) * Judiciary Committee (a senior member) * Finance Committee's General Bonding Sub-Committee (the Senate ranking member) * Executive and Legislative Nominations Committee * Regulation Review Committee (He is one of that chair-less joint committee's two Co-Chairs, the other of whom belongs to both the other party and the other chamber.) In early 2010 he explored seeking the office of Attorney General of Connecticut that fall; in April he announced that nine of his fellow senators and "several" mayors had offered their support, but he would seek re-election instead."Roraback Decides Not to Seek AG Bid", Housatonic Times, April 18, 2010 In October 2011 Roraback announced his campaign for Connecticut's 5th congressional district seat in Congress. As the Republican convention approached, he won several more influential endorsements for the party's endorsement and the nomination, including that of Nancy Johnson, the last of their party to hold the seat. At the congressional district's convention in May 2012, Roraback won the Republican endorsement with 53% of the delegates' votes. Three other Republican contenders each received enough votes to have the right to require that the party's nominee be the winner of a primary election, which would then be held on August 14. Roraback and any of those three who so request would be on that primary ballot."Roraback wins GOP endorsement for 5th Congressional District in tight convention battle", The Republic, May 18, 2012 He is married to Kara Dowling, a previous employee of St. Francis Hospital in Hartford, and they have one son, Andrew Kevin Roraback (born March/April 2009). References External links * http://www.votesmart.org/bio.php?can_id=7244 * http://www.housatonictimes.com/articles/2010/04/18/news/political/doc4bcb7106821d0308990148.txt * http://www.foothillsmediagroup.com/articles/2010/04/13/thomaston/news/doc4bbe07fba2b46933421800.txt * http://ctsenaterepublicans.com/about-roraback/ Category:Living people Category:Connecticut State Senators Category:Members of the Connecticut House of Representatives